


I Would Like To Trust You

by Oliver_Is_Twisted



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, I needed closure damnit!!, they should have been friends!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Twisted/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Twisted
Summary: Remember that Romulan Geordi became friends with? Yea, when I finished that episode I was so upset there was no proper goodbye. So I wrote some and more.
Kudos: 9





	I Would Like To Trust You

As the mismatched pair approach the transporter room, Geordi can't help but feel like this is getting cut too short. He feels like they should at least… clean up? Maybe get warm? Anything he comes up with feels too intimate, but not long-lasting enough. He doesn't know what to do or say.

When they get to the transporter room, he places a hand on Bochra's padded shoulder. "Listen, this might not be a good idea, but… I don't like the idea of never hearing from you or seeing you again. Is there a way we could contact each other?"

Bochra looks at him a moment, then glances nervously up at Worf, who had escorted them here. He looks down at Geordi, thoughtful and slightly sad. Then, he takes his hand and smiles. "I'm sure we'll talk again," he says, as Geordi feels something press into his hand. Then, he steps to the transporter pad.

"I hope so," Geordi replies, holding whatever was given to him tightly.

"Goodbye, Laforge." 

"Please call me Geordi. It's what friends call me."

"Geordi. A good, solid, human name, hmm? Goodbye then, Geordi." He waves awkwardly, seemingly attempting the human way to go about it. 

And as sad as it is, Geordi nods to O'Brien. "Goodbye, Bochra." He waves as well, feeling as though something important was being taken from him.

Worf gives him a strange look, but he decides to ignore it. It was common knowledge among the bridge crew, Worf's history with the Romulans. So, of course, he wouldn't approve of them being friendly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Geordi gets back to his quarters, the first thing is to examine what he was given. He recognizes it as a Romulan communication device. He looks at it for a moment, then decides to hide it for now. He needs to get clean, then he'll address whether it's a threat, and he'll deal with it appropriately. But, he's tired, dirty, and still cold. Plus, he's got a pounding headache, so he decides to soak in a proper water shower.

When he's done showering, he throws on a fluffy white robe, then clicks his Visor back into place. He takes a minute to see if the headache will come back full force, but it stays at a tolerable level. So, he goes to check on the communication device.

A text message was displayed on the screen, but it was in Romulan. Great. The whole interface was in Romulan. Which means step one on the modifications list was installing a translator. He pulls out his personal kit and gets to work.

It actually doesn't take long. He just installed the universal translator on it and set it to translate Romulan into Standard.

The message reads: "Hello, Geordi. I hope you didn't decide this was too risky to keep on board. Your new device does have a tracker installed, but I believe an engineer like yourself could disable it. I will also say that your device also has information on Romulans that I don't wish humans to know. If you could get rid of that as well, I would be grateful. I'm trusting you for this. I would like to trust you."

Before he even sends a message, Geordi gets to work removing the tracker and all files and functions not related to communication or translation. Almost as easy as adding the translator.

"Hi, Bochra. I'm glad we get to talk again. I took out any tech in this thing not related to communication and wiped the memory of everything before your message. I would like to trust you as well. Sorry if I took a while to respond, I needed to get cleaned up."

An almost instant reply reads "I understand. I did as well. You are unharmed, yes?"

"Yea, I am" Geordi replies, smiling at the screen. "What about you?"

"Considering everything, I am well."

"That's good to hear :)"

"What does :) mean?"

"What?? You mean Romulans never developed emoticons?"

"As that word did not translate, I would believe not."

"I sure have a lot to teach you, then."

~The End?~


End file.
